


Wally in the marvel dimension

by moomoo42



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Dimension Travel, Mutants, Scars, Wally West is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Wally didn’t die defeating the reach. He was transported to a different dimension without any memories! Will the people of this dimension help him?





	1. Chapter 1

It started as a normal enough day. That is until I found myself in hells kitchen meeting Daredevil and a strange guy.

I was just passing through Hells kitchen in my spider man costume swinging from building to building as fast as I can, seen as it’s already dark and Daredevil doesn’t like other heroes in his city. I’ve passed through here before but he doesn’t know and I don’t want that to change now. I’m distracted from my thoughts when there’s a bright blue light and a strange noise from an ally bellow me. I jump down just as the light starts to fade. I land and look towards the light which is buzzing and swirling in a weird way. My spidey sense tingles letting me know that there is someone behind me, I jump and look back to see Daredevil himself. I open my mouth to talk, but he puts a finger to his lips silencing me. I nod and turn back to the light that is almost completely gone.

Once the last of the light disappears all that’s left is a kid lying still, wearing a weird yellow outfit that seems to big for him. I step closer and look at his face, well what I can see of it since half of it is covered by a cowl. He’s pail with a few freckles peaking out from under the mask, he also has bright red hair. My thoughts are interrupted when Daredevil steps past me and kneels down next to the boy.

“Is he ok?” I ask.

“He’s just unconscious, but his heart is beating a lot faster then a normal humans.” He replies in a gruff voice.

“Is he a mutant?”

“I don’t know. But we can’t take him to the hospital, just in case.” He says.

“Then where should we take him? He needs medical attention and he’s just a kid.” I say kneeling down next to Daredevil and the boy.

“I don’t know.” He says again pulling the boy up and leaning him against the wall.

“Well we can’t leave him here and we can’t take him to the hospital in case he’s a mutant.” I say frowning. Daredevil stays quiet for a few minutes his lips pursed until he sighs.

“I’ll take him.” He says.

“You will?” I ask shocked that he would take him. He answers by stepping forward and picking the boy up gently. “Can you tell me how he’s doing tomorrow?” I ask feeling worried for the boy.

“I’ll come back here the same time tomorrow.” That’s all he says before climbing up a fire escape and leaving, the boy unconscious in his arms. I sigh, glad that he didn’t get mad at me for being here. I take one last look in the direction that Daredevil left, before leaving myself swinging all the way home. I spend that night thinking about the mysterious boy until I fall asleep.

&&&

I’m jumping roof to roof following spider man through my city, making sure he stays out of trouble. This isn’t the first time he’s passed through, he thinks I don’t know but the truth is that I let him. I don’t mind with spider man. He’s a good kid. Suddenly I hear spider man stop and land in an ally. I try to listen for what made him stop when I hear a weird buzzing noise that I’ve never heard before. I silently land behind him. The noise is a lot louder in the ally and I can feel a weird energy in front of spider man who still hasn’t noticed me. It takes a few seconds but I hear him tense slightly before he quickly turns towards me.

I hear his lips move to say something but there’s a new weird quick thumping noise as well as the strange buzzing so I put my finger to my lips to silence him. I ignore his nod and tilt my ear toward the sound to hear better. It takes a few seconds to realise that it’s a heartbeat. It’s quicker then normal but it’s still a heartbeat. The buzzing noise disappears leaving the heartbeat and shallow breathing. The person whoever it is, is unconscious. Seeing the person spider man steps forward. I step past him and kneel down next to the body.

“Is he ok?” spider man asks.

“He’s just unconscious, but his heart is beating a lot faster then a normal humans.” I answer.

“Is he a mutant?” he asks.

“I don’t know. But we can’t take him to the hospital, just in case.” People at hospitals don’t always treat mutants fairly and even if they do they don’t always know how to help them.

“Then where should we take him? He needs medical attention and he’s just a kid.” Spider man says kneeling beside me

“I don’t know.” I reply pulling the boy up and leaning him against the wall.

“Well we can’t leave him here and we can’t take him to the hospital in case he’s a mutant.” Spider man says. I stay quiet for a few minutes thinking. What should we do with him? Spider man is obviously to young to look after him. Even though the mask muffles his voice I can tell he’s only a teenager. I make a decision.

“I’ll take him.” I say shocking myself as much as I do spider man.

“You will?” He asks. I ignore him stepping forward and picking the boy up gently. “Can you tell me how he’s doing tomorrow?” He asks obviously worried for the boy.

“I’ll come back here the same time tomorrow.” I say climbing a fire escape before jumping onto the roof.

I wait until I hear spider man leave. Once he’s out of ear shot I turn and start running back to my apartment, trying to be as gentle as I can with the boy who is a lot lighter then someone his size should be. His outfit is weird, it doesn’t feel like normal clothes. I reach my apartments roof and walk to the side where the fire escape is. I climb down and through my window. I take the boy into my bedroom and lay him on the bed tucking him in. I quickly change into some pyjamas grab a blanket and lie down on the couch. I fall asleep thinking about how the kid will react when he wakes up.

&&&

I feel weird. My whole body aches. I move my hands feeling around me, I’m on a bed. I hear a door open.

“You awake kid?” I hear a masculine voice ask. I groan and slowly open my eyes. I’m on a bed in a bedroom where all the colours are mismatched. I look over towards where the voice came from. In the door way there is a man with dark short hair wearing a suit with dark glasses on and holding a cane.

“Who are you? Where am I?” I ask confused, my voice somehow feels wrong, but I can’t tell how.

“I’m Matt Murdock and you’re in my apartment. Can you tell me your name?” He asks.

“I’m…” I stop. I’m… Who am I? “ I don’t know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

_“I’m Matt Murdock and you’re in my apartment. Can you tell me your name?” He asks._  
  
_“I’m…” I stop. I’m… Who am I? “I don’t know.”_  
  
“You don’t know?” he asks with a small frown. I shake my head looking down at my hands. “It’s ok. Are you hungry?” In reply my stomach growls loudly. “I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll go make something.” He walks out leaving me alone.  
  
I sit up, push my cover down and step off the bed. I wobble a little before falling back down. The second time I stand I do it slowly and manage to stay upright. I walk over to the door that matt was standing at. I peek out to see a lounge room connected to a kitchen that Matt is cooking in.  
  
“Would you rather your eggs fried or scrambled?” He asks without even looking up.  
  
“… Scrambled?” I say confused. How did he know I came in? He hums in acknowledgement and continues cooking. I stand there for a minute not sure what to do.  
  
“Take a seat.” Matt says noticing I haven’t sat down. I nod and sit on a couch awkwardly. A few minutes later he comes over placing some orange juice in front of me, before moving back to the kitchen. “So you don’t remember anything?”  
  
I think for a few seconds, scrunching my face up as I do. “Wally.” Is the first thing that pops in my head.  
  
“Wally? Is that your name?”  
  
“… Yeah… I think so…” it feels right somehow. It must be my name. He nods as he finishes cooking and putting the food on to two plates. He brings it over and sits next to me putting the food on a coffee table in front of us.  
  
  
  
“Help yourself.” Matt says starting to eat from his plate. I slowly reach forward and grab my own plate. I only realise how hungry I am after I put the first bite of eggs in my mouth. I quickly finish the plate of food lying back and sighing when I’m finished. That was a huge plate of food but I’m still hungry. Matt seems to sense this and puts the rest of the food on his plate onto mine. I smile thankfully before digging in. he smiles back before taking his plate to the sink. Once I’ve finished my own food I do the same, before sitting back down on the couch not sure what to do next. I unconsciously start to tap my foot.  
  
“How are you doing that?” Matt asks suddenly.  
  
“Doing what?” I ask confused.  
  
“Your foot.” Is all he says in answer. I look down at my feet only to see that the foot I’m tapping is moving to fast for the human eye to see. I quickly stop with a gasp.  
  
“What the…”  
  
“So you are a mutant.” He says.  
  
“A mutant?” I ask.  
  
“Mutants are people that have something called the X-gene. When these people hit puberty they develop powers.” He explains.  
  
“Are you a mutant?” I ask.  
  
“What makes you think I’m a mutant?”  
  
“Because, you’re obviously blind, but you knew when I came into the room and you knew about my foot. Damn it Robins rubbed off on me.”  
  
“Who’s Robin?”  
  
“He’s… I don’t know it just came out of my mouth.” I say. He just nods.  
  
“Well to answer your question. I’m not a mutant, but all of my senses other then my sight are heightened.”  
  
“How heightened?”  
  
“I can hear your heart beat.”  
  
“Really?” I ask amazed.  
  
“Yeah. It’s a lot faster then a normal heartbeat.” I look down at where my heart is and realise that I’m wearing a way to big shirt and some sweat pants.  
  
“Are these yours?” I ask.  
  
“Yeah. Don’t worry. I’ll ask Spider man to bring some smaller clothes when we see him tonight.”  
  
“Who’s Spider man?” I ask.  
  
“He’s a superhero. He was with me when I found you.”  
  
“Oh yeah. How did you find me?”   
  
“You just appeared. There was a high pitched noise and the next thing I knew you were in an ally where you weren’t before.”  
  
I spend the rest of the day following Matt around his house while he works. Apparently he’s a lawyer, which I think is pretty cool. I helped him cook lunch, but dinner is some food that Matt got from customers. After it gets dark Matt changes into a weird red outfit that covers his eyes and has horns on top which look silly.  
  
“When I’m dressed like this call me Daredevil.” He says in a deepened voice, while we climb upstairs and onto the roof.  
  
“Oka…” I start, but I’m interrupted when my feet are lifted off the ground. I turn to see that Ma… Daredevil is holding me in a princess hold. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Carrying you.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You’ll be to slow.”  
  
“I have super speed!” I exclaim.  
  
“But you don’t know where we’re going.” He says not waiting for an answer before running and leaping to the next roof. I let out a scream. A very manly scream. He just chuckles and continues to run. After a few minutes he stops in an ally. “This is where we found you.” He explains while he let’s me down.  
  
“Daredevil!” Someone shouts from above us. I hear them drop down next to us. It’s a man in a red and blue costume that covers his whole body with a black spider on his chest. “Is this him?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“”Cool. Hey I’m spider man. I found you with Daredevil.” He says turning to me.  
  
“I’m Wally.” I say smiling.  
  
“So how did you end up coming here through that portal?” He asks tilting his head to the side.  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Okay. Where did you come from?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“He doesn’t remember anything except that his name is Wally and he has a friend called Robin.”  
  
“He has amnesia?” He asks sounding shocked.  
  
“Yes. Now did you bring the clothes?” Spider man pulls a backpack off his back that I didn’t see before. He opens it and hands me a pile of clothes.  
  
“Thanks.” I say pulling the trousers I have on now off and putting on the new brown ones. Next I straighten out the shirt. It has writing on the front which says ‘You matter. Unless you multiply yourself by the speed of light… Then you energy.’ I chuckle and take my own shirt off when something catches my eye.  
  
Littered across my body are scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who in the Marvel world do you want Wally to meet?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on what you think!


End file.
